Cocos (Keeling) Island
|- | align=center colspan=2 |Federal Anthem |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- |'Official language' || Malay |- |'Minority languages' || English |- |'Capital and largest' || Bantam, Home Island |- |'Date founded' || 1857 - British Colony 1955 - Annexed by Australia 2013 - Annexed by Khabaria |- |'Population (estimate)' || 597https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/ck.html |- |'Registered citizens' || 1 |- |'Government' || TBD |- |'Head of State' || TBD (President of Khabaria) |- |'Head of Government' || Hasan Çakar (acting) |- |'Honourary Head of Gov.' || Rilgar Ompastre |- |'Ethnic Groups' || *Cocos Malay *Cocos Turks *Australians |} Cocos (Keeling) Island is a constituent country of Khabaria claiming the Cocos (Keeling) Island. History In 1609, Captain William Keeling was the first European to see the islands, while serving in the East India Company, but they remained uninhabited until the 19th century. In 1814, a Scottish merchant seaman named Captain John Clunies-Ross stopped briefly at the islands on a trip to India, nailing up a Union Jack and planning to return and settle on the islands with his family in the future. On 1 April 1836, HMS Beagle under Captain Robert FitzRoy arrived to take soundings establishing the profile of the atoll as part of the survey expedition of the Beagle. To the young naturalist Charles Darwin, who was on the ship, the results supported a theory he had developed of how atolls formed, which he later published as The Structure and Distribution of Coral Reefs. He studied the natural history of the islands and collected specimens. Darwin's assistant Syms Covington noted that "an Englishman was in fact Scottish and HIS family, with about sixty or seventy mulattos from the Cape of Good Hope, live on one of the islands. Captain Ross, the governor, is now absent at the Cape." The islands were annexed by the British Empire in 1857. This annexation was carried out by Captain Stephen Grenville Fremantle in command of HMS Juno. Fremantle claimed the islands for the British Empire and appointed Ross II as Superintendent. In 1867, their administration was placed under the Straits Settlements, which included Penang, Malacca and Singapore. Queen Victoria granted the islands in perpetuity to the Clunies-Ross family in 1886. The Cocos Islands under the Clunies-Ross family have been cited as an example of a 19th-century micronation. 'Battle of Cocos' 'Transfer to Australia' 'Khabarian Take-Over' Government 'Head of State' The Head of State is the President of Khabaria and (s)he has the strongest power in the Cocos government. Even though having the most power he passes all power over to the Head of Government. 'Head of Government' The Head of Government has the second most power but usually has most of the Head of State's power granted to him so he can keep the nation calm. 'Heads of Government' 'Honourary Head of Government' The Honourary Head of Government (nicknamed "The Foreign Leader") is a symbolic position given to a non-citizen and is the second highest position given to non-Cocos after the Head of State, who is the President of Khabaria. 'Head of Government' The Head of Government has the second most power but usually has most of the Head of State's power granted to him so he can keep the nation calm. 'Honourary Heads of Government' Religion References